


Choosing Joy

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the end of the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Joy

**Author's Note:**

> For gen_drabble's prompt: celebration.

Leia cranes her head back and stares up into the deepening twilight beyond the canopy of Endor's trees. She's not sure where the fireworks came from, but she's not complaining.

A dozen Ewoks are dancing in a ring around Chewie. Across the fire, she can see Han exchanging stories with the other pilots. Luke is a warm spot in the Force but she can feel a bittersweet tinge to his joy. She can't blame him; they've all suffered losses.

Deliberately, she turns her mind away from that path.

Tomorrow they can count the cost of their victory. Tonight they celebrate.


End file.
